Seasons Greetings
by MissMonsterite
Summary: Lolu, Nali, Gruvia, Gale. Lucy comes home to find a Christmas party happening in her apartment! As the night progresses Natsu loses a wife, Gray deals with Juvia under the influence of Cana's eggnog, and Gajeel and Levy use some mistletoe to their advantage while Lucy deals with her changing feelings for Loke. Not just Lolu some major scenes from the other pairings as well.


**Disclaimer: Unless I'm actually Hiro Mashima without knowing it, then I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Hey guys, this is my first Fairy Tail fic! Sorry for the sucky summary and sucky title but the story isn't all bad... or is it? Please tell me when you review which I know you will :). I actually didn't know which characters to put this under because you could say that the other couples get equal attention so please tell me if you think it should be under something else in your review. Also tell me if you want me to continue writing AU stories for Fairy Tail. Maybe more chapters or another story. In. Your. Review. Are you getting what I'm trying to say now? I think I'm done now so I'll let you enjoy. REVIEW!  
**

**P.S. the Gruvia parts are my favourite maybe because they're my favourite pairing. Tell me which ones you enjoyed in your REVIEW...  
**

Lucy Heartfilia gazed up at the dark sky as the first snowflakes fell. You couldn't see the stars because of the bright streetlights. She gave a happy sigh and saw her breath in the cold. She looked back down as she continued walking along the edge of the street with her faithful dog, Plue, following her. Two men on a boat warned her to be careful as they passed by and she gave her usual reply.

She had decided that since she had no work today and because it was December 24 she would take Plue around town to see Magnolia in Christmas time and it was so magical with all the lights and Christmas cheer and now with snow. She was so glad to have found this place.

As she thought about her good fortune, she let her mind drift and wasn't paying attention when she walked over a particularly icy patch. Her foot slipped and she felt her heart in her throat as she began to fall over the edge. But before she could even try to scream, the falling sensation stopped.

She opened her eyes, which she didn't even notice she shut, and saw a leather gloved hand grabbing on to her pink mittened one. The hand belonged to a lean man with spiky ginger hair wearing blue tinted glasses. She knew this man.

"Loke," she said softly, without meaning to.

Loke smiled as he pulled her closer to him until she was pressed against him and he placed his arms around her. He spoke after Lucy craned her neck to look up at his face, "I got you, princess. Don't you know yet that I'll always save you?" He said it in a slightly teasing tone but his eyes looked sincere.

Lucy blushed and after a moment of gazing into his eyes, she came back to reality. She pushed him away from her and almost lost her balance again in the process but regained it before Loke could touch her again. She blushed even harder. "D-Do you have to say it like that?" She took a minute, refusing to meet his eyes, to regain her composure, before continuing, "But thank you Loke. I owe you one. How about a warm drink at my apartment? It's nearby." She looked up to meet his eyes for the last part, suddenly having this want for him to come over.

Lucy thought she saw a hurt look on Loke's face but it was gone after she blinked, replaced by a warm smile that had a sneaky undertone. "You know that you never have to repay me for the things I do for you Lucy." He placed a hand over her head and petted her a bit. Lucy had to fight the blush that she felt coming on. "But I would definitely love a drink and a _special_ friend to cuddle up with on such a cold winter night." He winked at her before removing his hand and offering his elbow to her.

Lucy looked away so he wouldn't see the pinkness on her cheeks. "I don't remember offering that last part," she mumbled but placed her arm through his. In this man's presence, it felt like she was constantly a shade of red but maybe now she could blame her flushed face on the cold.

As she, Loke, and Plue continued their way to her apartment, she berated herself in her head for missing the warm and lightheaded feeling she had when his arms were around her and she was so close to his face that she could see the shape and texture of his lips and could feel his breath on her face... _Stop it! _Lucy thought to herself. _You have been reading too many romance novels. Especially Erza's racy ones._

She shuddered slightly at the thought of Erza reading so many of those novels and unconsciously hugged Loke's arm closer to herself and leaned her head onto him. Looking forward, she didn't see Loke look down at her with eyebrows raised and surprise on his face. The surprise left and instead he smiled warmly at her, enjoying the moment. He wanted to prolong the moment but he mistook the shudder as one out of being cold and quickened their pace until they finally made it to Lucy's door.

Lucy tried to swallow a feeling that felt similar to disappoint for arriving so quickly and stepped away from Loke to search for her keys. Was it just her mind playing tricks on her when she thought she had seen Loke lean into the space a little to be closer to her? Their relationship was a complicated one. Loke was a renowned flirt, always having a different girl on his arm or maybe even more than one so Lucy never took his advances seriously. The relationship was made even more complicated by the fact that they worked together. However, over the past few months they got closer as Lucy saw a different side to Loke, one that she didn't think many other people got to see. Now he was always professing his _love_ for her but she just couldn't take him seriously and even though a part of her knew her feelings were evolving, another part insisted she remained in denial.

Lucy finally found her keys in her bag (seriously, she was always losing them and was starting to think she should just keep them on a belt so she would always know where they were) and took them out with a flourish, victoriously waving them above her head. Plue barked and Loke clapped politely.

She opened her door with enthusiasm, still feeling triumphant with her mini victory, and gestured for Loke to enter before her with a happy smile. Loke returned it before turning to enter her home but he froze in the doorway and then sweat dropped. "Umm, Lucy?"

Lucy peered into her home from behind him and her face froze in a shocked expression. Inside her cozy, beautiful, and expensive apartment, it seemed like a tornado had gone through it. Unfortunately, leaving some things behind.

The whole gang was over. The gang being the people she met and formed family like bonds with when they attended Fairy Academy together as teenagers. Lounging on _her_ sofa, eating _her_ food, getting frisky in _her_ closet... wait, WHAT? She pushed past Loke and screamed (she had to if she wanted to be heard over the loud voices and music), "Alzack! Bisca! Get off each other! Jeez, you're already married and have a kid together."

Alzack and Bisca pulled away from each other looking flushed. "Yeah... well... at least we didn't show up late to our own Christmas party!" Bisca replied looking flustered.

_My _Christmas Party? Lucy was seething. "Natsuuu..." she growled and marched forward looking for the pink haired brat who was most likely the reason behind this mess. Loke sighed and closed the door behind him and Plue. So much for cuddling in front of a fire and drinking hot chocolate together.

Lucy found him in her kitchen laughing at something with Lisanna. Lucy grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away, giving Lisanna a quick apology. "What have you done? Why did you set up a Christmas party in _my_ house? Did you even think as to how I would feel about coming home to this mess?"

Natsu looked deflated. "Why do you assume that I'm behind this? Why do you always think I'm the reason for all the trouble in your life?"

"Because you normally are," Lucy said under her breath but composed herself. "Sorry—" she began but was cut short.

"Just kidding!" Natsu laughed maniacally and gave her his infamous grin, letting her see his sharp teeth. "Yeah, I invited everyone over but I hate this season, its way too cold, so I like to make it better by spending time together with my nakama which is what this holiday is about anyways, right?" Before Lucy could answer, Natsu went off back to Lisanna who he let check his ear to make sure 'big bad ol' Lucy' (Natsu's words) didn't do any damage.

Lucy stood there fuming for a bit before Cana went up to her. "Aww, come on Lucy!" Cana slung an arm over Lucy's shoulder. "You need to relax a little. Here, try my special eggnog. It's a Cana original."

Lucy should have known better after hearing that but she was getting so stressed out just by the idea of having to clean up after this party that she quickly downed the glass. "Thatta girl," Cana hiccupped and took a swig from her own bottle. Lucy blinked when she suddenly felt a little more lightheaded. _I feel better already_ she thought. _Maybe a Christmas party is exactly what I need to release some steam after all those tense moments with Loke._ Lucy nodded to herself, liking the idea of somehow being able to lessen the weird tension between the two and walked out of the kitchen.

.

Levy McGarden bit down hard on her lip to suppress a moan while Gajeel Redfox bit down on her neck. Levy felt hot. Too hot. Almost like she was going to spontaneously combust. There were flames in her belly and now she just felt silly wearing her cute Christmas sweater as it kept her heat in and covered far too much of her. Gajeel apparently agreed as he tugged on it in an annoyed way to show Levy he wanted it gone.

Levy thought about how it got to this point. Levy knew for a long time about the sexual tension between Gajeel and herself and it annoyed her to no end that nothing ever seemed to happen between them. That changed a few egg nogs later and happening to be under some mistletoe. Now they were in Lu-chan's closet which had just been deserted by Alzack and Bisca. Of course, Levy was smart enough to close the door.

Levy felt sweat forming between her breasts and on her lower back. As Gajeel continued to kiss and nip around her neck and collarbone, she put her fingers through his thick long hair and held him closely, arching herself into him. Gajeel groaned his approval before he began sucking, biting, and tugging at her bottom lip. Levy could only whimper and groan softly at his touches on her sides, her lower back, and now her breasts. "Oh, Gajeel," she said softly and blissfully. Gajeel responded by wrapping his arm around her small waist to press her fully against him so that she felt _everything_. Levy was finally going to succumb and let him take off her sweater when she heard Lucy's voice outside the door.

"Alzack! Bisca! I told you guys to quit it..." Lucy's voice trailed off as she angrily yanked the door open and saw the sight before her. Levy and Gajeel froze in their compromised position and Lucy's face went beet red. "Oh."

Loke, who was behind her, also had a shocked face which quickly turned to a face of jealousy. "Lucky..." he muttered in a bitter tone which he tried to hide when Lucy shot him a questioning look because she wasn't sure what he had said, before she went back to her staring contest.

"Umm, Lu-chan..." Levy said, struggling to get out of Gajeel's grip, who didn't want to let go, her face now red and flushed for an entirely different reason.

Before anything more could be said, Gajeel grabbed onto Levy's hand and said gruffly, "Thanks for the party. It was a blast but we gotta go now," before shooting past Lucy and Loke and dragging an embarrassed Levy behind him much to Jet and Droy's disappointment though they had seen it coming.

Lucy was still shocked from the scene she saw. Gajeel's body was so much bigger than Levy's and he practically consumed her when he held her so tightly in his arms. They had looked so flushed... It had made her hot and she had only witnessed a mere moment of it! She then tried to picture something like that happening to her and without her permission her brain gave her the image of herself and Loke in that position. That made her even hotter. She turned around, where of course, Loke was. Refusing to meet his eyes, she muttered, "I need another drink," and dashed away, leaving a confused Loke behind her.

On her way to the kitchen, she narrowly avoided another fight between Gray and Natsu which she chose to ignore in favour of the drink that could save her.

"Watch it hot head!" Gray warned when he had almost fallen.

"Who you calling a hot head? At least I'm not a pervert!" Natsu retorted.

"Who you calling a pervert?" Gray yelled until he looked down and realized he wasn't wearing any clothes much to the pleasure of a certain bluenette. Once he had put on some pants, he shoved Natsu back who stumbled and bumped into Erza who dropped her cake. Both boys froze in fear. They could feel the dark aura emanating from her. "My cake..." she growled.

The boys began begging on their knees for her forgiveness but it didn't seem to be working. However, just as she was about to grab her lead pipe from within her dress, her cell phone chirped. She glanced at the screen and immediately the aura faded. "Oh. I have to take this," she said calmly though there seemed to be a faint blush on her cheeks.

"A message from Jellal perhaps?" Mirajane asked innocently. Erza shot her a look full of venom and received one just as demonic from Mira. The stare down ended when Erza's phone chirped again and she excused herself to answer it. The boys began bickering again as soon as she left.

Unknown to them (especially Gray who was down to his boxers again), Juvia Lockser was watching on a nearby couch and let out a wistful sigh.

"Hey there Juvia," Cana hiccupped as she joined the bluenette on the couch.

"Hello Cana-san," Juvia answered politely.

"What's a cute girl like you doing all alone at a party like this with a face like that?"

"Well, Gray-sama—"

"Ah yes, Gray. He's a dense one isn't he?" Cana said before taking a sip from her bottle.

Juvia couldn't answer because she was too absorbed with checking out Gray. Her heart thumped so unevenly as she took in his dark, mysterious eyes, his perfect abs, hell! His perfect body. Her face flushed and she grabbed the sides of it.

"Ohhh. Juvia doesn't know what to do! Her imagination goes overboard when she sees Gray-sama like that. She's so tempted but Gray-sama doesn't seem to feel the same way. Juvia feels like she's going to burst."

Cana chuckled. "You're right Juvia. It's unfair for you to have to keep all that inside because Gray is a block head. You need some sort of release and I think my special eggnog will help."

"Juvia doesn't know..." She had seen the side effects of Cana's special eggnog on the others. Max had a broom stuck up his ass (again), Warren was trying to read minds, and Elfman was having a manly argument about who was more manlier with his own reflection. On the other hand, she had seen the eggnog work its magic on Gajeel-kun and Levy-san and she wanted what they had _desperately_ with Gray. "Juvia will do it!" she suddenly declared.

"Perfect," Cana purred as she pulled a glass of it seemingly out of thin air. Juvia gulped it down. And another one and another one and another one. Juvia drank but her glass seemed to always be full so she continued to drink until, finally, it remained empty. Juvia got up unsteadily and with a helpful push from Cana, she stumbled until she collapsed next to Gray on another couch, shoving Loke away. Loke sensing what was about to happen, quickly said his goodbyes to Gray before leaving with a depressed aura surrounding him. Why couldn't it be him?

"Uhm, hi Juvia?" Gray said with uncertainty. He could tell she was drunk and had been spending too much time with Cana. She looked pretty adorable though. Wearing an adorably cheesy light up Christmas sweater, her pale cheeks dusted pink, reindeer antlers atop her wavy hair, and a hazy bright eyed look in her eyes. _She really is quirky_ Gray mused.

She took off her antlers and shook her hair out. She didn't say anything as her eyes took in all of Gray's facial features which she has examined over and over again but for some reason every little detail about him still amazed her and Juvia didn't think she has ever had the guts to do it when she was so close to him. Which she was, at the moment, as she pressed her frontal body against his arm to get a closer look. Gray began to stutter because to him it was simply Juvia pressing her full and perky breasts against his arm.

Juvia had one arm resting on the back of the couch which she moved so that her hand could play with the hairs on Gray's neck. Now Gray was really stuttering but he didn't even know what he wanted to say much less what was coming out of his mouth which was surprisingly dry. "Harrrejuvvvaaddbooobss."

Her hand was now fully engrossed with playing with his hair and his mind was trying to split time equally between her hand which felt so good against his scalp and her breasts. Before he could go insane, Juvia's other hand grabbed his forearm so she could have his attention. Gray stared at Juvia's face again. "Gray-sama," she whispered.

Gray watched her soft pink lips form the words and he swore he could hear warmth and affection in the way she said it. "Yes," he swallowed.

Juvia met his gaze. Was it just Gray or were they getting closer to each other? Juvia didn't go for his mouth but rather his ear. He felt her hot breath and her lips caressing the shell of it. "Your clothes. They're gone."

Gray blinked. It took him awhile to process that but eventually he looked down and with a yelp he realized she was right. He wasn't even wearing boxers! "Shit!"

He sprang off the couch and began searching for his clothes. Eventually, he sat back down again but this time, not only was he wearing his own clothes but also the jackets and layers that other people had taken off. Juvia raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. They returned to their earlier positioning.

"Gray-sama is always stripping," Juvia cooed, drawing patterns with her finger on his forearm. _Wait a minute,_ Gray thought,_ wasn't I just wearing a bunch of sweaters and shit._ Once again, he realized he was bare but only his upper portion; he was still wearing pants at least. _How does this always happen..._ His mind drifted back to Juvia after he was distracted by the intricate drawings she was putting on his forearm. "Not that Juvia minds, well, she didn't use to," Juvia continued. "Now it just seems like Gray-sama is punishing her and not the way she wants him to." Gray felt his whole face go red and he had to look away for a moment from her searching eyes.

Juvia brought her hand down from where it was playing with his hair and stopped drawing on his arm. Gray was going to say something, possibly protest, when Juvia rested her head on his shoulder. Instinctively, Gray wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Juvia closed her eyes with a happy sigh, a smile playing on her lips, as she buried herself deeper into his side. Gray could smell a clean fresh smell coming from her hair and before he could move his nose closer, he stiffened.

Juvia's hand had now taken his stomach and chest as her new canvas. Her surprisingly cool finger followed the dips in his abs and traced his Fairy Tail tattoo. He slowly let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Her finger felt good and he didn't want her to stop. Even though he preferred the cold, he hadn't mind the warmth that came when Juvia had sat beside him, however now the heat was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and he almost felt like he would have to do something about it.

Before he could, something nagged at him from the back of his mind. _What did she mean by me taking off my clothes was punishing her? Why had she been looking at me like that before? Almost like she was turned on. Why is she sitting so close to me? Why am I letting her?_ Gray was so confused. "Juvia." Gray murmured, even though he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Juvia opened her eyes and looked up at him. Some of the confidence she had gotten from the liquid courage was gone now so there was a faint blush on her cheeks and though her eyes were still bright and shining, the haze was lifting and she was looking up at him clearly.

Unfortunately, before Gray could say or do anything, someone violently pushed against the couch causing Juvia to almost fall off but just in time Gray caught her. It took Juvia's breath away to see the way Gray was looking at her and how he was holding her. "Gray-sama," she whispered. But the moment didn't last because then someone spilled a red substance on him.

"Tabasco sauce?..." Gray turned his head with a violent look in his eye to see Natsu, with his arms full of Tabasco packets, smiling sheepishly at him. Gray got up to shove Natsu back, in the process dropping Juvia to the floor. "Kyaaa," Juvia called out weakly.

"You wanna go, ice boy?" Natsu dropped the Tabasco and shoved back. "I'm getting all fired up!"

Gray was going to retaliate when he remembered Juvia. He ignored Natsu to turn around and see Juvia getting off the floor and brushing herself off. The affect from the liquid courage had worn off a lot now, enough for Juvia to be extremely embarrassed at what had happened between them.

"You okay, Juvia?" Gray asked, coming closer.

Juvia went red. "Uhm, yes, Juvia is just fine," she fidgeted. "But she thinks that she'll go home now. Juvia has embarrassed herself enough," she whispered the last part.

"I'll go with you," Gray replied putting on his clothes again.

"Uhm, no. Gray-sama doesn't have to do that. Juvia would like to walk home alone." Juvia was so flustered with just the idea of walking home together with Gray. _Then Juvia could invite him inside and... No Juvia! Don't get carried away!_

"Don't be stupid. You're still drunk," Gray said following her to the front entrance where her coat and things were. "You can't even walk straight." He had to steady her several times and she seemed to want to get away from him quickly every time he touched her. Now Gray was really _really_ confused.

Juvia suddenly stopped and Gray barely avoided bumping into her back. She turned around but avoided looking at him. "Juvia wants to apologize for what she did before. She hopes that she didn't bother Gray-sama in any way," she said shyly, playing with her fingers.

Gray was surprised with the sudden apology. "You don't have to apologize stupid," he said in his usual cold way but hoped she understood he wasn't really insulting her. "We all do idiotic stuff when we're drunk. Just look at Cana. She is always an idiot because she's always drunk."

"Hey!" They heard a voice shout from behind them but they ignored it.

"It was no bother. Really," Gray finished. Juvia nodded but didn't say anything. "By the way, I like your sweater." He mentally facepalmed at the sudden change of topics but he really did like her sweater and didn't want to forget to mention it.

Juvia looked up at Gray in surprise before blushing and looking at her sweater. "Oh, thanks. Juvia made it herself." The sweater was red with a Christmas tree on it and all the lights and decorations on it actually lit up and blinked different colours.

"Really? You should make me one sometime."

Juvia looked up at him again in surprise. Then she smiled. A real big smile before she started giggling at the idea of Gray wearing a light up sweater. "Yeah, sure. If you can keep it on that is. Juvia doesn't even know why you bother with clothes sometimes," Juvia giggled and turned to pick up her coat.

"H-Hey!" Gray cried. Then he remembered something. "Oh yeah. You almost forgot this." He placed Juvia's antlers back on her head and Juvia mumbled thanks with a red face. Gray stared at her before shaking his head and chuckling. She really was a strange girl with antlers in her hair, a light up sweater, and a flushed face. Almost completely opposite to his cool self but he liked it like that.

She mumbled thanks again when Gray helped her with her jacket. Juvia was surprised she didn't faint. When they turned to leave, calling out goodbyes and Merry Christmas's to their friends, Cana caught Juvia's eye and gave a Juvia an exaggerated wink and mouthed 'You're welcome'. Juvia didn't think she could be any redder but Cana made it possible. As Gray and Juvia walked out of the door, Gray asked, "Oi, Juvia. What's wrong with your face? It's so red."

"Oi, Lisanna. What's wrong with that Gray, huh?" Natsu complained walking up to the white haired girl. Lisanna ignored him because she was already in the middle of a conversation with Laki. "Lisanna!" Natsu whined. "Are you going to ignore me too now?" He gave her his puppy dog eyes. Lisanna sighed and Laki said goodbye.

"Natsu, can't you bother someone else right now? Go find Lucy." Lisanna sighed again.

"I already tried looking for Lucy but I can't find her. And when did I start bothering you?"

"Natsu, you can't just expect me to always be waiting for you to start talking to me. I have other friends too you know."

"Yeah and then there's me. You like me the best. Don't you? Don't you like me?"

"W-Well y-yeah," Lisanna stuttered.

"The best?"

"I-I guess."

"Exactly," Natsu grinned but then it fell. "Tell me what's wrong with Gray. He completely ignored the opportunity to have a fight with me and went home with Juvia. Do you think he's sick?"

Lisanna shook her head with a small smile on her lips. "Looks like Gray is growing up."

"Huh?" Natsu asked with a blank expression.

"I know this might sound weird to you but fighting isn't the only thing there is to life."

"I know. There is also nakama."

Lisanna just sighed again with a smile. "I don't really know how to explain this to you. Sometimes specific relationships are a little more special than others. Maybe even more special than a best friend relationship. I think with time you'll understand what I mean. Hopefully," Lisanna said that last part earnestly; genuinely hoping that Natsu becomes a little less dense not that she didn't enjoy that about him but sometimes it was a bit much.

"You mean like a romantic relationship?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Natsu shrugged. "I don't really worry about stuff like that. What's the point? I've got my nakama and I already have a wife so there's nothing to think about."

Lisanna began choking on her drink and Natsu began pounding her back. "I'm okay now Natsu. Thanks," Lisanna said shakily. "What were you saying about a wife?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Well, didn't you ask to be my wife in the future? I said okay didn't I?"

"Me?" Lisanna squeaked. "That was a long time ago. Things have changed since then."

Natsu's eyes darkened when he thought about that. "Yeah, I guess. Does this mean you don't want to be my wife anymore?"

"W-Well, I-I..." Lisanna sputtered. "You don't even see me as often as you use to."

"Well, yeah," Natsu talked like it was obvious. "Because we were going to spend the rest of our lives together I didn't think I had to. Now I have to go find another wife. Lucy probably doesn't have any offers so I could go to her..."

"Natsuu..." Lisanna made a face that rivaled her sister's demon face.

"Sorry, sorry," Natsu said backing up a little. "Does this mean you still want to be my wife?" Natsu grinned excitedly.

Lisanna's face returned to a more normal mischievous grin. "Not so fast, Natsu. You're going to have to work for it. If you want me to be your wife it means you're going to actually have to spend time with me."

Natsu made a blank face and Lisanna sweat dropped but finally Natsu nodded his head, came closer, and cautiously put his arm around Lisanna's shoulders. "I think I can do that. Besides I've missed hanging around with you." Natsu grinned when he saw Lisanna's sweet smile and blush. "Now look who looks cute when they're blushing."

"Natsu!" Lisanna playfully hit him in the stomach.

Natsu was distracted when he saw a weird face watching them. "Eh, Loke? What's wrong with you?"

Loke's jaw had dropped. "N-Natsu? Even you? How is that possible?" Loke said weakly before running off.

"Huh. What a weird guy," Natsu said.

Lucy gulped down another glass of eggnog. She had hid herself away from the party by hiding in her closet. No, not the closet where people seemed to enjoy making out but her linen closet which she had to squeeze in because there wasn't much room. Lucy was hiding. Hiding from all the couples, and the love and romance, hiding from Mira who wanted to set her up with someone, and hiding from Loke. Unfortunately, she couldn't hide from her changing feelings for Loke or the dirty thoughts of him because she couldn't hide from herself no matter how much eggnog she had consumed.

Lucy tensed when she heard grumbling on the other side of the closet door. She was blinded by the light in the hallway for a moment before she adjusted and standing before her was Loke. _Seriously?_ Lucy thought. Loke seemed surprised to see her too. "Princess? Huh. Funny how I find you when I've finally stopped trying."

Lucy was angry. She got up and jabbed a finger into his chest. "You. It had to be you. Out of all the people intruding in my home, the one to find me in my hiding spot had to be you. That's just great." Lucy drunkenly ranted. Loke raised his eyebrows but said nothing. "Well, too bad. You cannot come into my closet, no siree. You cannot invade this part of my life. This is mine." Lucy was rambling and a part of her knew that but a bigger part of her ignored it. "How do I get rid of you? Tell me, how?"

Loke has had a very frustrating evening. It seemed like every where he went people were hooking up or having fun. The person he wanted to have fun with had disappeared; of course, now, he knew that she had been avoiding him. Why? What had he done? Besides being infatuated with her? He wanted Lucy, badly, and not just in the physical sense. Could what he has been feeling be love? It was possible and he wanted to know what it was like. He was finally mature enough to want that but Lucy didn't trust him and it was driving him mad and it hurt like hell every time she rejected him.

Loke was angry. "Shut up," he growled and grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her lips against his. Lucy widened her eyes in surprise but soon felt herself angrily kissing him back. He pulled away, but before Lucy could protest, he began biting along her jaw before working his way along her neck. Lucy moaned and felt no need to be quiet. His hands roamed her body, never staying long in one place and it left Lucy unsatisfied but Loke knew exactly what he was doing to her and didn't care. In the middle of their angry make out session Lucy couldn't help but think _he smells so good_ and that's what made her push him away. Lucy didn't want just an angry make out session; she wanted to rub her face in his chest and be able to smell him, she wanted him to wrap his arms around her _and the only person stopping that from happening is you_, a voice in her mind whispered.

Loke stepped back, ashamed. He had been too angry before to be happy at the thought of Lucy kissing him back but she was drunk and hadn't really been in control of the situation anyway. He looked at Lucy with her mussed up hair and he could see the hickeys forming along her neck. He loved that she looked like that because of him but the lost look in her eyes was also his fault. "I've got to go," Loke said quickly and quietly and turned to leave.

After a minute, Lucy realized what was happening and didn't want him to leave. "Wait," she called but she stumbled and tripped landing on her face and then everything went dark.

The bright sun shining in her room woke Lucy up but she refused to open her eyes. She had mind numbing headache. Instead she buried her face deeper into her pillow, which smelled so good. That is until she realized that her pillow was a person and that she wasn't sleeping in her bedroom but her armchair (the last part wasn't so strange because she often slept on there when Natsu was over which was most of the time). She opened her eyes to see that she was curled next to Loke who looked perfect with perfectly spiked hair and his crisp white button down which had a few buttons loosened, revealing his sculpted chest. Lucy looked down on herself and saw that she had stains on her clothes and she just knew her hair was a mess.

Loke stirred. He blinked a few times and looked down to see Lucy curled next to him. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. "Lucy? What are you doing here? I put you to sleep on the couch." He sounded genuinely surprised.

Lucy simply shrugged her shoulders because her throat felt dry. Loke shifted which moved Lucy and she let out a groan because her head hurt when she moved. Loke apologized and moved more gently to get up. Lucy looked around her apartment to see that it was mess, an utter disaster. She even saw some bodies of her friends who were left over, scattered here and there. Loke got her an aspirin and a glass of water before putting on his shoes and getting his things.

"You're leaving?" Lucy didn't try to hide her disappointment.

Loke hesitated before he said "Yeah. I should really get going. Not that I wouldn't love to help you clean up," he joked weakly. Lucy could sense he felt awkward around her. She didn't remember everything that happened in the finest detail but she remembered enough.

She watched as he left and made a promise to herself to make things better with him. She didn't know where her feelings were going to take her but she needed to stop hiding from them, she wasn't a coward. Besides how could she know what love truly is if she wasn't willing to take a risk.

With that determined attitude, Lucy headed to her room which remained untouched from the party. She pulled back her covers to find Natsu there, snoring away. She shrieked. He woke up after that. "Oi, Lucy, keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep." He was about to go to bed again when something caught his eye. "What are those?" He pointed to her neck.

One of Lucy's hands reached up and felt her neck where there were now several hickeys. Lucy blushed. Yeah, she really needed to fix things with him and she will, after a few hours of rest. "None of your business. Now, get out of my bed!"


End file.
